Law (RAH)
:Law is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Law is a Millitary police responsible for G.I. Joe's security alongside with his K-9 German shepherd, Order. He is a trained dog handler with a natural affinity for animals, and is also Airborne qualified. Law & Order are tasked with developing and maintaining G.I. Joe security protocols, and are known for their no-nonsense procedure and attention to detail. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, Law & Order first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #60 (June 1987). Law is teamed with Lt. Falcon, Chuckles and Fast Draw. They are told they are official Joe members, but it is part of a conspiracy by rogue Pentagon officials to destroy Cobra Island with building sized missile. This includes kidnapped General Hawk and taking him to a decommissioned beach resort. The group fight a faction of Dreadnoks in all the confusion and the missile is destroyed by a Cobra transport helicopter. Hawk makes the group official Joe members on the spot. Law (with Order) works again with Chuckles. They escort Hawk as he tries to recruit Billy, the son of Cobra Commander. Law and the others who fought the Dreadnoks travel to the official Joe headquarters and have to deal with paperwork problems. Devil's Due Comics continuity The two appear in issue 13 of the Devil's Due G.I. Joe Frontline. They are assisting a Joe team in raiding a civilian house. Despite booby traps, they capture their quarry. Action Force (British) Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity 'Sunbow animated series' :Voice actor: Ron Ortiz (US) Law made his debut among the other 'Rawhide' recruits trained by Beach Head, where he was complemented for being 'a real trooper'. Beach Head's enthusiasm for Law didn't last. His first exercise consisted of locating and disposing a bomb hidden somewhere in a mock-up village within 5 minutes. To assist him, Law whistled in his partner, Order. The German sheperd was pleased to meet Beach Head, who didn't return the feeling, demanding to know why he was brought along. Law explained they were a tag-team; Order found the bombs while Law disposed of them. With a wink, he added that they attempted reversing roles with little success. Order's search eventually led him into a house, and found the bomb under an orange blanket w ith 89 seconds until detonation. Upon return, Beach Head quickly grabbed the bomb from his mouth and threw it across the village, only for Order to give chase and catch it in mid-air. As the timer reached 9 seconds, Order was not so willing to hand the bomb over to Beach-Head again. With seconds to spare, Law calmly asked Order to give it to him, slowly withdrew the bomb from his jaws, patted the dog, and threw it into the air where it exploded harmlessly. Law defended Order's misbehavior, claiming he thought they were playing, and how he's usually more obedient. Beach Head muttered his desire for both to catch fleas. Toys Trivia *It was common practice at Hasbro among the toy makers to sculpt action figures to look like real life individuals - including employees of Hasbro. Law was sculpted to resemble Kirk Bozigian - a Hasbro executive who was one of the driving forces behind G.I. Joe's return in 1982 as The Real American Hero. *The 1993 version of Law would have been part of the Drug Elimination Force subseries if it hadn't been cancelled. Strangely enough, Law saw release in Australia (of all places) that same year as figure #1 of the DEF's second wave. * Law's 1991 filecard was written in-house at Hasbro, then sent to Larry Hama for editing. The original reads: External links Write up Footnotes Category:1987/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Rawhides Category:Sonic Fighters Category:Drug Elimination Force Category:Battle Corps Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Real American Hero Collection